Wishology!/References
* In this episode, it reveals that Trixie has a dog. * In this episode, Timmy's parents and friends really did meet with his godparents like in Abra-Catastrophe! and, later on, Meet the OddParents, although, this time around, Jorgen does not threaten to take away Timmy's fairies for it since the events that lead to the meeting were beyond Timmy's control. *Part 1 aired 10 years after "The Fairy Flu!," one of the first episodes of the series. * This is the only time a continuing arc of episodes were released. (three) *This is both the longest Nicktoon & Fairy Odd Parents movie made which it was a 3 night episode each part being 44 mins (1 hour with commercial breaks) which makes the movie almost 3 hours long (about 132 minutes long without commercial breaks). * In the first and second parts of the movie, Timmy claims that he has been in love with Trixie since kindergarten. * This is the second time Timmy's parents met Poof, the first being in "Sooper Poof." This is also the second time they met Cosmo and Wanda, the first being "Fairy Friends and Neighbors," and third being in "Meet the OddParents." * The original script draft on Scribd was very different particularly in the third part; The Final Ending. Possibly the most significant difference was that there was no memory wipe in the original draft. Also, at the bash, Timmy used his "Turbo Pit" powers to create a light show to celebrate. The training scenes with Timmy and Turbo Thunder were longer and were different. In fact, in the original draft, when Timmy says he's just a regular human boy, Turbo Thunder is surprised. These various differences between the scenes that were finally aired and the original draft have lead some fans to believe that this may have been intended to have been the series finale if The Fairly OddParents had not been renewed. * The line "Kiss me, you fool!" that was said by the eliminator disguised as Trixie was already said by Tootie in Dread N' Breakfast. * In all three parts, Poof uses something to defend, fight and/or save someone. it goes in this order: # Teething (Revealed in the Lord of the Rings parody) # Ninja skills (From watching a violent movie) # Cuteness (Everyone thinks babies are cute. Even Eliminators and Vicky.) * This is the longest Fairly OddParents special in the series as it encompasses the equivalent of six episodes. * Almost every Fairly OddParents character in existence appeared in this special, including several notable minor characters (such as Billy Crystal Ball and Cupid), although a number of other characters were noticeably absent, including Tootie, Veronica, Tad, Chad and Remy Buxaplenty, as well as most of the other villains such as the Pixies and Anti-Fairies (the latter of which appeared in the very next episode/special "Anti-Poof"). * Unlike most episodes, Jorgen is actually nice to Timmy and helps him in these episodes. In most other episodes, Jorgen would be very strict. It may be possible that this was because the Darkness was a very big threat to the entire universe and since it was after Timmy, Jorgen had to help Timmy as much as he can to "defeat" the Darkness. * Dark Laser apparently doesn't like when people make fun of his irritable bowel syndrome regardless of it being direct or indirect to him. This is because Timmy posted the Fart Blazer video on TooYube which everyone else found funny and when Dark Laser saw it he was angry and demanded who posted that. *This is the only Fairly OddParents episode or movie to have a cliff hanger at the end of the episode. ("The Exiting Middle Part" ends with Timmy being sucked into the darkness.) *This episode reveals that Dark Laser has an ex-wife. She was mentioned when Dark Laser said that he still had her fur coat. *This episode was originally planned to be aired on three separate Fridays, which would be Friday, May 1, 2009, Friday, May 8, 2009, and Friday, May 15, 2009. In the end, Nickelodeon decided to show the specials from 8:00 to 9:00 pm, Friday to Sunday, May 1–3 and was advertised as "Wishology Weekend." *The second half of "The Final Ending" marks the 100th episode of the series. *This is the last appearance of Binky Abdul and Billy Crystal Ball in the series. * which came out on March 31, 1999, 10 years before this episode premiered in May 2009. - In Timmy's first trilogy wish, Timmy under his alias "Teo" is dressed as Neo, while Mr. Crocker is dressed as Neo's antagonist, . **When Crocker try to laser Timmy, Timmy dodges the laser in a similar style Neo does in the movie. **The M.E.R.F. agents bear a striking resemblance to the Matrix agents. * The Lord of the Rings - In Timmy's second trilogy wish, the group arrives at where Timmy is dressed as , Wanda and Poof are dressed as Hobbits, and Cosmo takes the appearance of . * Harry Potter - In Timmy's third trilogy wish, everyone were at a Quidditch match, Timmy is dressed as the film's main character, Harry Potter, Poof takes the form of a golden quidditch snith and Vicky is "Moldywart", which is a reference to the main antagonist on the films, Lord Voldemort. ** Whenever Timmy's name is stated out loud, Eliminators would appear, this is a reference to the fact that whenever Voldemort's name is stated out loud, Snatchers would appear. * - While people are laughing at Timmy, there is "Hahahas" around him which is a nod to Peanuts. * Star Wars - Throughout Timmy's travel in space with Mark and Timmy's enemies in "The Exciting Middle Part" and during the beginning of "The Final Ending", Wishology! is focused on the Star Wars media. ** On their way to Planet Frigidarium in "The Exciting Middle Part", the group dresses up as the main characters of Star Wars: *** Timmy as Luke Skywalker *** Mark as R2-D2 *** Crocker as Chewbacca *** Vicky as Princess Leia. ** Inside the Cantina, Crocker clears his throat in a way that sounds like Chewbacca's voice. ** All the aliens inside resembles the Star Wars cast. ** The opening sequence of "The Final Ending" features text recapping the ending of the previous part of the Wishology story in the style of the . ** In the Exiting Middle Part, Dark Laser mentions having an ex-wife, since he is a parody of Darth Vader, his ex-wife is a spoof of Padmé Amidala. ** Vicky - "May the Forks with you!" is a spoof on the famous quote "May the force with you!". ** Timmy, being the chosen one to destroy the darkness, is a reference to Star Wars, in which Anakin Skywalker is the chosen one to destroy the Sith. ** Timmy's wish to have the ground swallow the Eliminator references The Sarlacc Pit, which is a sand hole that swallows people * - During Jorgen and Timmy's journey throughout Fairy World to find the Cave of Destiny, Jorgen swings through the trees in a manner similar that Tarzan does. * - The Lead Eliminator's attire of a black coat and sunglasses is similar to those worn by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the film. * - The weapons M.E.R.F agents use in order to fight Timmy are similar to those used by Agents J and K. The M.E.R.F. agents also bear a resemblance to the MIB agents. * - When trying to figure out the chosen one riddle in order to find the white wand, Timmy becomes chased down by the police for being accused of being a quarter thief and smashing a statue at the Dimmsdale museum. To avoid being caught, he uses a the Mona Lisa painting to disguise his face, and one of the cops make note of his (her) "Renaissance smile". * - Towards the end of Timmy's rock solo performance at the M.A.R.F., Gene Simmons notes Timmy's long tongue when Timmy licks the guitar, a tribute to Simmons' own long tongue. * - At the beginning of "The Exciting Middle Part", Timmy is in Fairy World in front of fairy game geeks. He plays "The Chosen One Video Game" using a white wand guitar controller imitating the actual white wand, which makes a reference to the game that use a guitar controller to imitate an actual guitar. * The Wizard of Oz - When Mark's space pod plunges into the Earth and destroys an Eliminator disguised as Mark, the Eliminator's feet curl up in a way similar to the Wicked Witch does. * - Mark finds a working fake-i-fier used by the Eliminator and uses it to try three disguises, one of them is American actress and singer, Tina Turner. * - At the site of the Abracatraz Prison, where the kidnapped fairies are being held hostage, its front gate contains an inscription that reads "Abandon all hope, ye who here enter", which when translated into Latin reads "Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate", the phrase is used at the entrance gate to Hell in the Inferno chapter. * - In order to get Dark Laser to come to Earth so Timmy, along with Mr. Crocker and Vicky, can board on his death pod and blast off into space, Timmy posts a video making fun of him onto a website called "TooYube". * - Right before Frigidarium is about to be imminently sucked by The Darkness, Turbo Thunder flies Timmy and Mark to another planet, Thunder World. The planet features a "thunder wonderland", an amusement park with ala Las Vegas theme, evidenced by hotels and palm trees. * - In "The Final Ending", Cosmo is fed up with the Lead Eliminator constantly attacking his family and godchild, so he transforms into a giant creature named "Cos-zilla", a reference to the Japanese movie monster. * - During Timmy's and his fairies' revisit the Blue Moon, they run into Turbo Thunder, who tells them how alone in the universe he was after the rock guardian threw him over the planet's horizon. Since then, he made a personified friend, a rock with a happy face, similar to Chuck Noland's companion, Wilson the volleyball. * ''- In his flashback, Turbo Thunder receives an invitation flyer to the "Chosen One Competition" in Fairy World. On the flyer, the phrase "Chosen One" is printed in an "American Idol" font. ** At the competition venue, the four fairy elders sit as judges behind a table in front of the auditioners as well as the American Idol judges do. * '' - The MERF van is a parody of the Mystery Machine. * - Timmy's and Trixie's kiss is similar to Danny's and Sam's kiss in Phantom Planet. ** M.E.R.F. Agents are similar to the Guys in White. ** Apparently Butch tried to put Danny Phantom in "Wishology!" as a random cameo. He was supposed to fly in and randomly start trying to fight some Eliminators and be like "Whoops - wrong show", but Nickelodeon said no. Probably because they have a rule about how a show or character doesn't break the fourth wall. * - Timmy's and Trixie's kiss by the end of The Exciting Middle Part is somewhat resemble to Robin and Starfire' kiss towards the end of the movie. * Cupid's dog that appears in the video game at the beginning of the Exiting Second Part might be a reference to a dog that appears with Cupid in some painting. *In "The Big Beginning", when Timmy tried to find a way to get everything right, he grabs the Magic Muffin from the first The Fairly OddParents television film Abra-Catastrophe! but then refused it this time probably because it caused a lot of damage the last time it was used. *In Part 3, Jorgen calls the robot in the leather jacket a Jerkinator. This is a reference to the crossover movie "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3". * and were not shown receiving ice wands though they probably got one off-screen. did not either likely due to either the fact that Cosmo blew it up in a previous episode, or that as of 2006, Pluto was no longer considered a planet. *At the end of the whole movie, an Eliminator coughed up Timmy's parents. But in the story that Timmy told, one took his mother and one took his father. An explanation could be that no matter what Eliminator sucked them up, they can return from a different one since they all end up in the same place, The Darkness. *Comcast claims this episode of the seventh season; however, it's from the sixth season. *The planets Jupiter and Neptune are gas planets, so how did Poof and Juandissimo stick wand to them? It is possible that they changed them to terrestrial planets and change to gas planets again after that. *A laser hit a stereo and it didn't break. The same kind of laser hit the same stereo and it broke. *When Coszilla made 1 million wands disappear, he wouldn't make his tail (which serves as his wand) and Wanda's wand disappear because there were 1 million wands on his back. *Timmy accidentally kissed Mark once but Mark didn't have his Fake-i-fier malfunction. Also, he didn't feel any pain when he hugged Timmy. Last time it happened, Mark's skin was burned by Timmy's hug. Maybe since this was Mark hugging Timmy that was the difference. But in a previous episode, Mark hugged Timmy and his Fake-a-fier malfunctioned. It is possible that the fake-a-fier was a new version and prevented this. *After the Darkness becomes the Kindness and moments before the Fairy Council and KISS reappear, Vicky, the Changs, and the Polar Bear Guardian were standing with Timmy's group, but then they suddenly disappear when the angle switches. *Jorgen was able to make Timmy's parents forget that Timmy was their son, but this is an error as Timmy's parents love him and fairies cannot interfrere with true love (for romance or for children), but it is possible Jorgen changed the rule briefly so he could keep Timmy safe from the Darkness and the Eliminators. It is shown in episodes that Jorgen can change the rules if he wishes. *Although the Darkness swallowed the planets because it was hit first, Yugopotamia was swallowed and it did not do anything to it. It is possible the reason why is because the Yugopotamians think something is the opposite of what people think. It is also possible the Darkness did this on purpose to lure Timmy out so he could capture Timmy. Although since the Eliminators had stated they saw the second part of the prophecy (evident when Mark and Timmy are sucked in through the portal, to which one of the Eliminators note "We didn't see that escape portal earlier") that they knew it was written in Yugopotamian and at such, tried to eliminate Timmy's interaction with the species. *When Timmy is in "The Chosen One Suite" he calls room service for "Four strawberry shakes, six double cheese pizzas, extra towels and nine pounds of cocktail weenies." but when the cart arrives there are only three shakes and four pizzas. *When Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are in their gumball fairy shapes, you can see that their mouths, eyelashes and eyebrows are not colored green, pink and purple. *At the end of part 1, when they are at the Fairy World stadium all the crowd fairies look like anti-fairies. *This is the only episode where Yugopotamians have lasers that would actually hurt someone (with the exception of Mark's ray laser in Totally Spaced Out *When Dark Laser, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Vicky, Mr. Crocker, Mark, A.J., Chester and Trixie were wished away into the Darkness they were wearing their warrior clothes, but later on when the Eliminator brought them back, they were wearing their regular clothes. *When they showed Earth Tibecuador was not there. *During one point in part one, Jorgen uses his hand to do magic instead of his wand. *The lion statues outside the museum are different than they were shown in Crime Wave. *In Part 3, when Timmy goes back to the Blue Moon, he somehow knew that The Destructinator changed its name, despite the robot had changed its name when Timmy was in space. *In Part 2, When Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Crocker, Vicky, Chester, A.J., Trixie, Dark Laser, and Jorgen are on the blue moon, when they are revealed they are seen without Fake-i-fiers which means they should not have morphed from the robots, but they should have poofed into there normal forms. *At the end of Part 2, after Jorgen blew up the rocket, he could have just poofed up another one. *In Part 2, When Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Crocker, Vicky, Chester, A.J., Trixie, Dark Laser, and Jorgen leave Abracatraz only Jorgen was holding a wand and when they arrive at the blue moon they all have wands. It is possible that as they leave Abracatraz, Jorgen poofed up wands for each of them. *At the end of Part 3, when the Fairy Council is at the party, one of the members is missing. *In Part 2, Timmy Turner is in his underwear in the hottub. *Mr. and Mrs. Turner should have remembered Poof from Sooper Poof. Maybe Jorgen also changed the rule and wiped their memories. *When Crocker reveals the rocket in his Crocker cave, he is right next to the control panel. But in the next scene he is in between Timmy and Mark. *When both the eliminators and Timmy's friends are using the fakeifiers, they are able to make their voices sound like the voices of the people they are disguised as. However this is not the case in all the other episodes with fakeifiers being used. Maybe this is an update with the new fakeifiers. *After the Second Guardian comes to the Turner House, one of the members is ahead of the rest and talks. In this scene, there are two blue-robed members. *Timmy should have used the Magic Muffin to wish away The Darkness, or he should have kept it, and used it for emergency purposes. *In Part 1, after Timmy solves the riddle to locating the White Wand, the Darkness seems to have just disappeared from the sky. *In Part 1, the joke is that you have to say 'the cave prophecy' with an echo (example: Timmy: The cave prochecy? Jorgen: No, go with the echo: THE CAVE PROPHECY!) *In Part 2, when a rocket appears, it is sent flying away without anyone aboard, after saying "does this answer your question?", and another character says "one of us should have been on that". This has happened to Crocker, the M.E.R.F. Agents, Jorgen and Queen Jipjorrulac & King Gripullon. *Also in Part 2, people talking about weenies. *In Part 2, people keep comparing their skills to different animals and objects. *When people say an acronym's short name they say it shouldn't be confused with another acronym's short name. *Poof teething. *People saying Timmy Turner out loud. *Timmy's and Trixie's kiss getting interrupted. *Timmy freaking out when he learns he hasn't defeated the Darkness or when he hears the Darkness is back. *Characters talking about smooches ("Nice man smooch!", "squid smooch" etc.) It turns out Mark Chang likes weenies. Category:Season 6 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Trilogies Category:Movies Category:TV movies Category:TV Events